monsterinmypocketfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrie Raven
'''Carrie Raven '''is one of the main character and ally of the Good Monsters from the failed monsters in my pocket animated pilot. Background When Dr. Henry Davenport and the other good monsters were send to L.A. after Vampire's failed attempt to shrink only himself cause everybody in Monster Mountain to shrink 1 inch high, they headed to the house of famous horror writers Edgar Raven, However when he wasn't at home, Carrie appeared and agreed to help the monster find a way to get big again in order to defeat vampire and the other Escape monsters. Physical Appearance Carrie Raven is shown to be a 10 year old Caucasian girl with long red hair which she wears as a side ponytail, and green eyes. Her Clothing is showed to be a dark green Jacket with a black undershirt and black skirt and wears black and white sneakers with green socks. History In the Big Scream, when dr. Davenport and the other monsters tries to create the formula that will allow them to become big agian, Carrie wanted to help but dr. Davenport refuse her assistance as he told her that the recipe for the formula must be precise, despite the fact that it was her chemistry set that they were using to make the formula. After the formula exploded on to the monsters, Carrie started to laugh then stop when the monsters began to grow back to their normal size. Carrie then told the monsters to hide under the sheets as the maid was going to do laundry. Later when Vampire, Medusa and Swamp Thing arrived at her house ( After watching a old black and white film with a actress screaming restoring their original height) where she tries to give Vampire a Soda Pop, but we ejected the offer. Carrie then tried to use garlic as his weakness only to discover that calling has no effect on him. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 10.11.37 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 10.11.32 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 10.11.14 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 10.11.52 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 10.12.04 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 10.12.07 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 10.43.32 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 10.43.40 am.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 10.43.45 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.24.17 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.24.49 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.25.51 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.27.18 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.27.28 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.27.58 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.28.08 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.37.15 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.37.00 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.37.34 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.37.38 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.42.19 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.42.31 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.42.45 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.43.08 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.46.22 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.46.31 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.46.41 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.46.46 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.49.31 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.49.38 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.52.19 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.52.24 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.52.31 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.52.34 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.52.38 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.52.55 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.58.56 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.59.02 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.59.53 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 10.59.59 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 11.03.11 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 11.03.21 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 11.03.27 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 11.05.39 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 11.06.03 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 11.06.18 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 11.09.32 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 11.10.40 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 11.10.43 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 11.10.45 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 11.11.10 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 11.13.56 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 11.14.16 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 11.17.44 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 11.18.22 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 11.19.50 am.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 11.20.59 am.png Category:Articles in need of images Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Friends Category:Good Category:The Big Scream